hotelduskfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Guest Rooms in Hotel Dusk
When Dunning Smith took over Hotel Dusk, he gave every room a name, which can be found engraved on that room's key. Note: Directions in this article are given from the player's point of view as they view the map. Room 111 (Name unknown) Not occupied by any guest, but Kyle, Rosa, and Mila visit this room late in the game. The back room contains an apple painting. Mila and Jenny played in this room ten years ago, the night Jenny was abducted. It is the only guest room on the first floor. Room 211 ("Honor") Occupied by Martin Summer. The notebook containing The Secret Word's manuscript is on a table in the middle of the room. Room 212 ("Angel") Occupied by Helen Parker. There are no noteworthy items in this room. Room 213 ("Trust") Occupied by Jeff Damon. Kyle will have to search this room at one point to resolve Jeff's conflict. Immediately to the left after entering this room, Jeff's coat (with his student ID in the pocket) is hanging on the wall. Next to this is his bag, which contains the duplicate Room 215 key. His suitcase can be found on the table to the bottom right-hand corner, but there is nothing of interest there. Room 214 (Name unknown) Not occupied by any guest. If Kyle chooses to have Louie create a distraction in chapter eight to lure Jeff out of his room, Louie will enter this room and start making a racket. Otherwise, this room remains unused for the entirety of the game. Note that Kyle cannot enter this room for the majority of the game, and if he enters in chapter eight when Louie is creating a distraction, it will lead to a "game over." Room 215 ("Wish") Occupied by Kyle Hyde. According to Dunning, this room grants wishes. Helen requested to stay here, but arrived too late. Kyle can return to his room at any time. Over the course of the game, it fills up with several noteworthy items. At the back of the room is a table with Kyle's suitcase on it. Two packages will come to stay on the bed, and a phone is on the nightstand. An apple painting is above the bed. The coat hanger (that Kyle will cut at one point to get thick wire for picking locks) is immediately to the right as he enters. To the left is the bathroom. Midway through the game, a stack of cash can be found in the toilet tank (hidden there by Jeff), and the floor outside will become soaked with water. Room 216 ("Success") Occupied by Iris. There are no noteworthy items in this room. Room 217 ("Prayer") Not occupied by any guest, but Brian Bradley stayed here six months ago under the name Kyle Hyde. An apple painting is on the floor to one side of the bed, with an old photo stuck underneath. The dresser is in Kyle's line of sight as he enters; inside is Bradley's lighter. Room 218 ("Daybreak") Not occupied by any guest, as the power isn't working. Louie mentions he was supposed to lock the door, but forgot. As a result, Melissa accidentally locks herself inside around 6:40 PM. Kyle must get the lights back on and then pick the lock to get her out. The room is not used for the remainder of the game, and there is nothing noteworthy inside. Room 219 ("Bravery") Occupied by Melissa and Kevin Woodward. The room includes two beds, and the Pinkie Rabbit puzzle is sitting on a table to the far right. Room 220 ("Love") Not occupied by any guest, and stays locked in almost all cases. If the player is playing a starred game and decodes the message from the mysterious cassette tape, it will reference room 220: "A MEMENTO IN A ROOM OF LOVE." Kyle can then open this room in the morning to find Mila's treasure.